Everyone Thinks Cheerleaders Are Hot
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Even Blaine does. Especially when he discovers that his boyfriend used to be one. Kurt realises that his cheerleading days are turning on his boyfriend, and he decides to use that to his advantage...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I knwo the whole "Blaine finds out about cheerleader Kurt" is way overdone but I couldn't resist and somehow it turned from an innocent fanfic to dirty and etc etc._

_Rated M for a reason, but probably isn't any good cause I'm a super virgin. And I'm a girl. yeah. I'm screwed._

_Enjoy, please review._

_And sorry I haven't written lately. I've been reading Dalton. IT IS AMAZING! Go check it out! _

* * *

'Okay, so as some of you know David has a thing for cheerleaders-'

'Who doesn't?' Nick hooted from his bean bag. There were half a dozen Warblers watching random things on YouTube in the commons, including Kurt. And somehow they were about to start watching cheerleading.

Wes just grinned and continued. 'And he came across a couple of performances where they were actually singing.'

Blaine shook his head. 'Wes if you think you are going to manage to get us to do choreography like cheerleaders than think again.'

Kurt frowned at him. 'How would you know what the cheerleaders are like? You're gay.'

Blaine blushed and looked down, much to the rest of his friends' amusement.

'Okay, hear me out guys. Umm, I think it's this one that David was talking about. Just watch it and tell me what you think.'

As Madonna started pumping through the speakers, David started yelling. 'No that's the wrong one! They weren't wearing red and white, they were wearing blue and gold.'

Kurt looked up, against. _Oh please no._

It was McKinley High cheerleading squad. And he was about to start singing Madonna part in 4 minutes.

He ran up to Wes and yelled at him to turn it off. He just looked confused.

'What's wrong Kurt?' Blaine gently tugged on his boyfriend's arm.

Kurt turned, just as Mercedes sang, _'Hey, uh, Kurt Hummel!'_

'Kurt what-_ohmygod_ Kurt is that you?' Wes exclaimed.

Kurt slowly turned beet red as his slim form danced around in a tight cheerleading outfit singing 4 Minutes. Blaine too was going red, only it wasn't from embarrassment. Not entirely anyway.

_Ohmygod Kurt looks so sexy in that...oh wow he is really flexible...how does he move those hips like that...ohmygod it's turning me on. Crap._

The boys, who normally would've stared at the girls and their asses, were just gazing at the Cheerio Kurt in utter shock.

As Kurt danced around, hips swaying, Blaine forced himself to sit, in fear of collapsing. As Kurt struck that final pose, he put his head in his hands, trying to get images of Kurt dancing out of his head.

'Blaine? Are you okay?' Of course it had to be Kurt who asked. He let out a low moan.

Wes and David looked at each other and started laughing.

'Shut up Wes.' They just laughed harder.

Kurt glared at them. 'What's so funny?'

'Wes.' Blaine warned.

'Nothing Kurt. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.'

The junior sighed and crouched beside his boyfriend. 'What's up?'

Blaine raised his head just enough so that he could meet Kurt's eyes. 'I have a thing for male cheerleaders. And you were just up there, dancing around in a rather tight cheerleading outfit. You have no idea what you just did to me.'

Kurt bit his lip, trying not to laugh. His cheeks were turning a delicate pink. 'Should I leave you to cool off?'

Blaine blushed. 'Umm, probably.'

'Okay.' The junior stood and faced Wes and David, who were still in hysterics. He swallowed a giggle and walked over to the computer, looking something up.

'Kurt, what are you doing?'

The boy was grinning mischievously. 'If you really want to see a decent performance then watch this!' He clicked play on some YouTube video.

It was Kurt again. He was singing at Nationals with the Cheerios, only the dancing was much raunchier and the song was Push It.

Blaine looked up briefly, and groaned before burying his head in his hands. 'Kurt! This isn't funny!'

'Oh but it is!' He gently lifted Blaine's chin, and once those brown eyes caught sight of him dancing he couldn't stop staring.

By the end of the song, Blaine stared at him. 'Outside, now.' He growled gently, moving away stiffly.

Kurt frowned. Was Blaine mad? From the way the others were laughing, he didn't think so. He followed the senior out, and was almost alarmed at how hungrily he was staring at him.

'You freaking tease.'

Kurt smiled and danced towards him, leaning closely to the senior's face. 'That was interesting.'

Blaine just groaned. 'Please, save me from my misery.'

Kurt, an evil gleam in his eye, grabbed Blaine by the collar and dragged him into his empty room, locking the door behind them.

'Well, I'm not cruel so I might just.' Kurt nibbled at Blaine's ear, moving along his stubbly jaw. He knew Blaine wouldn't react until he kissed him on the lips.

'...Kurt...'

'Mmm...'

'Kiss me already.'

Kurt smiled, tracing the tenor's lips with his finger. 'Maybe.'

'Oh come on. Please.' The last word trembled on Blaine's lips. Kurt decided to end his misery with a sweet kiss.

He was surprised when Blaine hoisted him up, pressing him against the wall, and attacking his neck fiercely. Kurt whimpered as he straddled Blaine's hips, realising just how much he'd turned Blaine on.

'Yeah, my little cheerleader boyfriend.' Blaine was giving him a damn big hickey on his neck. Kurt rolled his head back and moaned, low and loud. He didn't care that his friends were a couple of rooms up. They were probably laughing so hard right now, so if they were getting a kick out of it then he sure as hell should.

Kurt had been all the way with Blaine a couple of times before, but never when he knew his friends could hear. His eyes shot open as Blaine started thrusting into him, gasps coming from him.

'Blaine!'

'Yeah.'

'Ohmygod ohmygod.' That seemed to be all Kurt was capable of saying: ohmygod and Blaine.

'Right now, I really hate your skinny jeans.' The senior hissed.

Wes and David shot each other a look as Kurt started screaming Blaine's name. They burst into hysteria, and Nick looked slightly pissed because he shared a room with Kurt.

'Well I'm not going in there for at least an hour.'

Wes rolled his eyes. 'Dude you're not going in there until tomorrow unless you want to see some gay loving.'

Nick groaned and threw himself back on the beanbag, looking at the two seniors awkwardly as the screams intensified.

'Let's burn a DVD of Kurt cheerleading for Blaine.'

'NO!' Nick screamed. 'They'll be at it like rabbits if you do!'

David grinned. 'Too late, Nick. Don't worry, you can bunk with us. You like the floor right?'

'Or you could sneak into Blaine's room and stay there.'

Nick looked up. 'Seriously? What do you think they've been doing in Blaine's room? That's where they normally go because he's got a single! Only this time Kurt's room was closer.'

Despite the fact Wes was playing loud music, they could still hear Kurt's screaming. He gave one last shout and then the noise stopped.

Kurt and Blaine were lying crumpled against his wall, bodies pressed against each other. Both boys were gasping for air.

'If cheerleading turns me on, what turns you on?'

Kurt grinned. 'Hmm...let me get back to you on that one. However I'm definitely getting my cheerleading outfit next time I go home.'

Blaine groaned. 'You freaking tease.'

Kurt chuckled and awkwardly stood up. 'Come on, shower. Now!' He winked over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Blaine grinned and hurriedly followed him, muttering a quick, 'Sorry Nick. You're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.'

* * *

_Fail? Success? Like it? Hate it? Please review so I know. _


	2. What Kurt Likes

_Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. It really makes my day and makes me all warm and bubbly inside. In some of those reviews I was asked to do a secon chapter._

_This is pretty quick. I've been out all day and I just wrote it on like 30 mins so it's pretty short and I'm about to leave again. I have other stories I'm working on but I go back to school tomorow (great. I mean I wanna see my friends but man...school sucks) so they may be a little slow._

_This is kinda funny because it's not what you would expect to turn Kurt on and I had no idea for ages so after some hard thinking, i created this. ENJOY and please review and tell me what you think._

* * *

Blaine really had been trying hard to resist the boy dancing in front of him wearing a cheerleading outfit, but it was just no use. He was so god damn sexy.

Blaine really needed to find something that turned Kurt on...

First he tries leaving his hair loose over the weekend. Kurt likes it but it sure isn't doing the same to him as Kurt's cheerleading is.

He starts going for that sexy look: loose tie, shirt unbuttoned a little and he is even bold enough to leave his flies open. Kurt really does like that one, but still, not working like a switch.

Kurt knew what his boyfriend was doing, and he wasn't going to let on anytime soon. He didn't think Blaine would find out what he liked anytime soon, and he liked having that small edge over the older boy.

So when he walked in to say goodnight to his boyfriend, he didn't expect to find himself incredibly flustered.

'Hey sweetheart. Are you okay?' Blaine was looking at his expression worriedly. He was relaxing on his bed with a well-worn Harry Potter novel, his hair wet from his shower. But it wasn't his gorgeous curls or his loose sweats that were turning him on. It was the pair of thick, black glasses propped on his nose.

'Kurt? Darling, what is it?' Blaine had jumped up, frowning.

The junior walked up to him and pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him fiercely. Blaine chuckled.

'What did it to you?'

Kurt sighed. 'It's the glasses. They are so...strangely sexy.'

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. 'Really? Because I used to get "nerdy" and "geeky". Sure you're not just trying to make me look like a fool?'

As if in response, Kurt kissed him deeply, straddling him. The senior groaned.

'Who am I to complain?'

'Well I am! I'm sleeping here tonight!' A rather indignant Wes yelled from the doorway.

Kurt blushed and slipped off of his boyfriend. 'Sorry Wes. Trust me, that was not intentional.'

The boy just held his hands up. 'I don't even want to know.

Kurt had hoped that was the last time he'd be weakened by the sight of geeky glasses on his boyfriend. But oh, it wasn't.

He was sitting in Warblers when it happened. Blaine walked in sporting a pair of hot pink sunglasses, and Kurt melted.

Crap.

It didn't help when Blaine leaned over his shoulder and whispered a greeting. Kurt was turning a delicate pink.

'Hmm what's wrong? Don't like my glasses?' Blaine teased, kissing his neck.

Kurt decided to repay him right there and then. He turned and planted a full open-mouthed kiss on the surprised senior. Nick whistled loudly at them. But just as he started to respond, Kurt pulled away, giving him an evil wink.

They both turned as someone sighed loudly from the doorway. 'Why do I keep walking in on you two?'

'They weren't exactly being private Wes.' David murmured, a grin of amusement on his face.

Kurt turned away and paid as much attention as humanly possible while someone is gently running their hands over your side. The junior shifted but that just exposed a strip of skin between his shirt and his pants that Blaine really liked.

As soon as Warblers practice was over, Kurt grabbed Blaine's tie and almost dragged him into his room. The boy was chuckling as Kurt pressed him up against the door, practically ripping off his shirt.

'So, you really do like glasses.'

'So, you really do like cheerleaders.'

'Only the sexy ones.' Blaine murmured as he led Kurt to his bed, hoping that no one walked in on them this time.

Like that wasn't going to happen.

The door burst open and they heard someone say, 'Hey Kurt you forgot your sheet-oh for the love of god!' The door slammed shut.

Poor Wes.

* * *

_hahahaahhahahahaha I couldn't resist making poor Wes suffer. And I didn't even think of those infamous pink sunnies until after I wrote about him being nerdy and cute._

_please review and tell me if it was a miss and hit or just a hit :)_


	3. Cheerleading and Sunglasses

_I swear this is the final chapter. This is what happens when the forces of cheerleading and pink sunglasses collide._

_Guys, it's rated M for a reason._

_

* * *

_

Meet me by the picnic spot in the woods. NOW.

Blaine smirked at the text. He knew what Kurt was doing. He would be in his cheerleading outfit, trying to turn him on. He'd started becoming immune to it, which meant he could resist his urges and turn Kurt on.

So maybe he could surprise Kurt with a pair of geeky glasses...

He'd bought about a dozen pairs once he'd figured out what it was that was turning Kurt on, but he really couldn't go past those pink sunnies. They were his favourite after all.

With a sly grin on his face that told everyone he was about to get laid, Blaine couldn't help but hurry to the small clearing in woods behind Dalton. He'd still dressed appealingly, with a firm white shirt and tight blue jeans, but he knew his sunnies would win Kurt over instantly.

That's why he got a shock when he followed the path and found his boyfriend was not only in his cheerleader uniform. He had pompoms.

Pompoms. Kurt was waving pompoms in the air.

Kurt could hear Blaine coming, so he started dancing around with his pompoms. But when he turned, he realised he wasn't the only one with this idea in mind.

Blaine was wearing those hot pink sunnies. And it was making him melt. Crap.

Blaine eyes looked Kurt up and down with a pleased expression on his face. He didn't notice the traditional red and white checked blanket and the large picnic basket.

Kurt's pompoms dropped as Blaine stepped towards him, a familiar gleam in his eyes.

'My sexy little cheerleader.' He murmured, pulling the boy towards him.

Kurt grinned and brought their lips together in a bout of hot passion. They were both so incredibly turned on that they couldn't get close enough to the other.

Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed him against the tree, his pants bulging. Blaine moaned loudly as the junior ran his hands up his back, pushing his shirt over his head.

Blaine took a step back, wondering how he could get Kurt's clothing off in the least amount of time possible. The junior smirked at him, stepping towards him and pushing him down on the blanket, pulling his cheerleading shirt over his head.

The senior's eyes rolled back into his head as Kurt boldly grasped his groin. He pulled Kurt down onto him, blushing as his hips flicked up reflexively.

Kurt just smiled and with exaggerated slowness he unzipped Blaine's pants, bringing a groan from the boy.

Blaine recovered and rolled over as Kurt pushed off his jeans. He slid Kurt's hot red pants off, running his hands down the junior's pale thighs. He freed Kurt's erection from his underwear, and planted a kiss on its head.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine wrapped his mouth around the throbbing rod, tonguing its tip. The senior teasingly nipped him, causing Kurt to shudder ever so slightly.

Blaine pumped what his mouth couldn't reach with him hand, causing Kurt to arch his back and give a half scream.

As Blaine went deeper with his mouth, Kurt's cries intensified. His hips were bucking wildly, until suddenly he screamed and froze, coming in the senior's mouth.

Blaine swallowed and withdrew, slithering up Kurt's chest to give the grinning boy a kiss. Kurt's eyes widened as he realise Blaine hadn't arrived yet.

'I'll blow you if you-'

Blaine shook his head. 'No, I'm going to enter you, if that's okay.'

Kurt just smiled happily, gasping as Blaine slid in an inch. He bit his lip before letting out a full whimper. He grasped Blaine's soft curls and heatedly kissed him, groaning against his lips as he moved further in.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's reaction, moaning too as he came close to arriving. His thrusts grew faster, bringing to both of them to screams. Kurt's legs wrapped themselves firmly around his waist, and the junior suddenly froze and gripped Blaine's shoulders, a loud perfectly toned cry echoing from his throat. Blaine came not a moment after, gripping the boy's perfectly shaped thighs as he screamed into Kurt's chest.

The two boys went weak, melding against each other's bodies. They took a good ten minutes to get their breath back, and even then they were exhausted.

'Blaine?'

The boy still had his face buried in Kurt's shoulder. 'Mmm?'

'I love you.'

The senior pulled back and found Kurt's porcelain face. 'I love you too.' He murmured just before he gave the boy a slow yet love-filled kiss.

'Oh and Kurt? Remind me to lock your uniform and pompoms away so you stop doing this to me.'

The boy grinned. 'Only if you lose the sunnies.'

Blaine sighed dramatically. 'Well that ain't going to happen.'

Kurt smiled and kissed him gently. 'Good. Because this was _amazing_.'

* * *

_...*wrings hands nervously* so how was it? Hit and miss? Success? Please review so I can improve..._


End file.
